


No more walking on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

by LostMe



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I meant for fluffy... This happened, M/M, Massage, Nope! English still isn't my native language, Percival got a cactus named Caligula
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostMe/pseuds/LostMe
Summary: Percival's plan to get Newt introduced to his colleagues backfired spetacullarly, since now every single little social interaction on Percival's live seemed to envolve the same group os people. And now that Newt was gone for weeks? Percival just needed some company. So the night Newt arrived on USA, it was only natural for Percival to met the man and offer some food and company, right? Well, apparently that was a good thing to do, since Newt was desperately needing some warm food, hearing some reassurances and being given a massage. Well, since Percival was already there...Sequel to (I used to be alone) before I knew you, but can be read separatelly.





	No more walking on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> The tittle is based on the song "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day. Fantastic Beasts and where to find then does not belong to me, as does not any of the characters. Actually, I'm not even sure if I ship Gramander since they have never even met in the original... But they can't of stick, don't you thnk? Kudos and comments are very much appreciated.

The problem about growing used to be alone, Percival reflects, is that once you break the pattern, it is astonishing difficult to get back to it, even if you never really meant too. So less than a year ago Percival decided that he had to introduce his solitary more-than-one-night-stand to some acquaintances of him (was friends too strong a word?). He thought it would be good for Newt to meet Tina, at least. The man could really benefit from the company of someone so passionate and loyal as the police officer Percival himself has trained so long ago (Yes, you are getting old, Graves) and if Tina had someone to care for maybe she would stop giving Percival sad eyes when she left and he was still working. Tina’s sister, Queenie, was a bit intimidating, but maybe it could work? And maybe Queenie would finally stop putting ideas on Tina’s mind about getting “Mister Graves out of his shell” or whatever. He had also a plan B, of course, that Jacob. That man was a marvel in understanding and good humor. Surely Jacob would be able to befriend Newt? Also, maybe seeing that Percival was able to maintain a friend of his own (HA! See! I can do it too!) would prove to Jacob that he had a life outside of work. He would be finally left in peace! Oh, that plan backfired spectacularly in more ways than one.

The thing was that not only Tina, but also Jacob and Queenie instantly fell in love with Newt. And Queenie and Jacob also fell for each other. Oh, this was the beginning of his problems. That first night at Percival’s house? Newt seemed very uncomfortable on the table while Jacob and Queenie flirted over his head, so he tried to talk to Tina, who was also deeply dislocated, while Percival was busy preparing the food. And now? Now Tina and Newt were thick as thieves – they discovered a common love for movies, books and Japanese food that so far meant that they would go out every other week either to see a new film or to eat and talk. More times than not said film was seen in either Tina’s, where inevitably Queenie and Jacob would also be present, or at Newt’s. And although Percival received a fair amount of invitations to join, he couldn’t be certain if he was being invited every time.

Well, and then the most embarrassing of things happened. Percival started to miss the times he would encounter Newt alone (and the activities that happened after said encounters – he didn’t had sex with Newt, or anybody else for… Well, months!), but was totally unable to ask Newt out without having to also invite the Goldsteins and  attachments or else make his intentions clear (which he would not. Wasn’t it previously acknowledged before?). And also Percival lost his company for the rare evening drinking beer and watching TV (that would be Jacob) or the odd going out with Tina. Now every single social interaction on Percival’s live revolved around the same group of people. So Percival got to participate more in the movie sessions or food adventures – damn, he was human, and humans were social beings. He needed company sometimes! – but he missed having them separately. But it was not a big deal on itself. The biggest problem was that the frequency with which he went out with them has increased. Which, on second thought, wasn’t the problem either. The problem was that Newt has gone way for a field work on Amazon three weeks ago and would spent at least two more on the jungle (or on a city in the middle of it, Percival wasn’t certain what Newt was actually doing). And without Newt? No invites for movies or new sushi places. And he started to miss it. He started to dread the idea of arriving home at night alone. It wouldn’t do. But then… What could he do? Maybe he should buy a dog. Or a cat. Or a fish. Yup, decidedly a fish.

 

______________

Two weeks later, it was Saturday early evening and Percival was too busy looking at his recently bought cactus and wondering what happened to his life that he got a plant for a roommate, when his phone lighted up. Firstly he ignored it, but after some minutes he accepted that whatever that was, that should be better than staring at a cactus. It was a message from Tina, saying that they were organizing a welcome back party for Newt the following Monday and asking him if he could join. Well that was interesting. He started to text her back, and then thought better of it and just called her. It was way faster than texting.

“Boss?” Tina answered, not without some good humor.

“So, a party on a Monday?” He asked.

“Well, yeah. I talked to Newt yesterday, he was finally at someplace that has internet signal. He thinks he may arrive on New York sometime later tonight. We just thought that he would appreciate a welcome back celebration, you know?” She said.

“But why Monday? Why not sometime tomorrow? You know, before he actually has to come back to work?”

“Oh… Well, we suggested it. But he said that he would go through something like 20 hours between planes and would probably be quite a bit tired upon arrival. I even offered to pick him up from the airport, but he said he would be cranky and would rather take a taxi. I think he just wants to sleep?” Tina said, a little unsure of herself.

“Yes, it makes sense. Send me the details after, I will make an appearance. “ Percival replied, with a plan already forming on his head.

“Sure thing Boss! I’ll see you Monday!”

And with that Percival ended the call. So Newt was coming back tonight? Well, surely he would get enough sleep so Percival could try to see him tomorrow, right? Away from the rest of the pack? That sounded good enough for him. Percival was absent mindedly starting his own dinner when a thought occurred to him: Newt was arriving tonight, all by himself, after a whole day traveling. If for Percival arriving to an almost empty house (the cactus counted right? Maybe if he named it?) after work was bad enough, how would it feel for Newt? Would the man even have something to eat?

In that moment, the most stupid and brilliant idea Percival ever had started to unfurl into his mind. And following that idea, Percival got some ingredients and started to work.

And that was how, after two hours cooking and pondering the merits of his stupid idea, Percival was at the café in front of Newt’s building, waiting for the man to arrive. Last he checked on his phone, there was only one flight coming from Brazil that day, and it should have landed something like an hour and a half ago. So Newt should be arriving home shortly. Percival’s plan? He would get a coffee and wait. If Newt arrived at a reasonable hour, he would wait a couple of minutes and call the man. If he answered and was amenable, Percival would arrive shortly, bringing dinner with himself. They could talk. They could have sex. Percival could have Newt for himself for some time. Night was still young.

Of course his plan had a lot of ‘ifs’ in it, but what did he get to lose? Time staring at Caligula? So here he was, almost on the other side of the city, drinking a admittedly good coffee. And waiting.

Fortunately for Percival, he didn’t have to wait too much. Some fifteen minutes after he finished his first cup of coffee, he saw a taxi arriving and Newt getting into his building.  Percival waited ten minutes more, and called Newt.

After some time ringing and a myriad of strange noises upon answering the phone, he finally heard Newt’s voice.

“Hello?”

“Newt. I was hoping to catch you! Are you on New York?”

“Yes. I mean… I just arrived at my flat…”

“Have you eaten?” Percival asked.

“Well, no. I’m actually still a little jet legged and…”

“I imagine. I’m on the neighborhood, do you mind if I come to your place?” Percival continued asking, already decided he won’t take a no for an answer.

“What?  I… I’d like that… But… But… I’m actually…” Newt started to say, but Percival interrupted him.

“I will arrive in ten minutes.”

And so, without saying goodbye or waiting for a reply, Percival finished the call. He took some deep breaths and took a few minutes to internally panic. What the hell was he doing? Imposing like that over a person like Newt? Well, now he already did that and it was his duty to try to at least feed the other man. So he waited the promised ten minutes (more or less – well, less- two minutes), took his bags with him and went to the building.

The man who opened the door looked like Newt, but could as well be a very skinny version of the man he knew. Newt’s hair was an utter mess, his skin tanned in strange places and he had black shadows under his eyes. His tired demeanor, coupled with his somewhat hunched figure, made for the perfect picture of a man who had a hard set of days, followed by a very long and uncomfortable trip back home.

“Hello Percival. I’m sorry… I was just trying to get some things in order when you called… I must look a complete mess.” He smiled, self deprecating, while moving so Percival could enter his apartment.

“You look like a man who is tired and in need of a warm meal. Do you mind if I use your kitchen?” Percival asked, once inside.

“Of course not… What…”

“I brought you chicken soup and a wine bottle.”

Under Newt’s confused stare, Percival amended.

“I find it deeply comforting. So, do you want some?”

“Comforting… What were you doing around with soup?”

“That’s for you to figure out.” Percival replied, going into the kitchen.

After around ten minutes, Percival came back to the living room bringing one steaming bowl of soup and one glass of wine, both of which he deposited in the small table in front of Newt, who was seated in the couch, already half asleep. The man looked up upon Percival’s arrival, but didn’t move otherwise. Letting him be for the time being, Percival went back to the kitchen and filled a bowl with soup for himself, bringing it back to the living room with an empty glass and the open bottle of wine. When he seated himself in the couch and started to eat, Newt finally took the bowl from the table and started to eat. He actually ate in silence, until somewhere in the middle of his bowl he said:

“I’m too tired to think properly, but the only explanation that I can come up for the soup is that you were deliberately on the neighborhood, either to see me or someone else. Given the fact that I had just arrived and that it is very strange to be stood up by a date that involved homemade soup and wine, I will stay with the first option.” Newt said, far too coherently for someone that looked as tired as he was.

Percival, having just finished his bowl, grabbed his glass of wine and swallowed the last gulp that was in it before answering.

“It sounds like a consistent explanation.”

“In case it is also an accurate explanation, thank you. Having just arrived in the country and finding myself alone, cold and hungry was doing strange things to my mind.” Newt replied, all the while playing with his spoon and not resuming to eat.

“How was it in the jungle?” Percival asked, not liking the expression on Newt’s face.

“I was not actually in the _jungle_ jungle, you know? But it was interesting. And also too fast and not fast enough. The days were too hot and too humid and I’ve had to deal with too many insects. One of my students got sick and Credence, bless him, conducted almost one week of the study so I could care for her. And then I got sick but it was a too important stage of our research and I had to keep going anyway. And if I never see a vulture again it will be too soon.”

Percival was in the middle of asking what the problem about vultures was when something Newt said got his attention.

“Were you sick? What happened? Are you alright?”

“As embarrassing as it is, I got food poisoning. I’m alright now. My student was not so lucky. She had dengue fever. I was terrified.”

“Is she going to be fine?” Percival asked, not overly worried about some incognita student, but actually worried about Newt’s state of mind.

“Yes. Overall, I’m just so glad this part of our research is done!” Newt exclaimed, before letting a big yawn loose.

“I think I should let you rest. Is there anything else I could do for you?” Percival asked, somewhat feeling that he should have trusted his instincts and not imposed on Newt, even if the man sounded grateful.

“You are a marvel, Mister Graves. Soup and wine…This is a very friendly country¹.” Newt murmured the last part, but Percival recognized it all too well.

“You are missing a blowjob in that line, Mister Scamander. Is that the something I could do for you?” He asked, and the chuckled in amusement as Newt got as red as a tomato.

“I didn’t mean it like… I didn’t expect for you to know this movie… I…” The other man stuttered, but Percival interrupted.

“Uhum, I promise you if you start a line about ‘me blowing while you finger’² I will try to accommodate it as well.”

Percival thought Newt got a little redder, but given how red he already was, it was probably his mind playing tricks on him. However, why was Newt so uncomfortable with the idea? They had slept together many times before and done things far more intimate than a blowjob. The majority of their relationship was actually sexually based. Having decided that enough was enough, Percival simply asked if Newt was up to it or not. And even more strangely, that somehow caught Newt by surprise.

“I… Oh Christ, I’m too tired to think about it right now.” Newt murmured to himself, actually looking distressed by the situation. What was there to be distressed about? It was not like Percival was terrible at it, or that Newt was forced to anything, right?

“Newt, if you want I can leave and let you rest. When I offered I was doing just that: offering. Do you want me to go? I promise you I’m not angry or anything.”

“No… I’m glad you are here. And I’m not even sure if I could sleep now, anyway.”

“So… What is it?”

“ It is just… I know we started as some form of fuck buddies and I understood the rules back then but… So much has changed and now I don’t know if… How… This is a terrible moment to be discussing it!” Newt exclaimed while running his fingers in his mussed hair.

And somewhere along the way, Newt’s eyes started to tear up and Percival was completely lost by the situation in front of him. He fell into his knees in front of Newt and took the other man’s hand into his own.

“Hey! Newt! What is going on? I thought we were past this phase?” Percival asked, remembering that somewhat horrible night – even though the horribleness of it just occurred to him much later – in which Newt could have died because of a stupid prank of two revengeful students and spent the night being convinced by Percival that he mattered. Percival then fully proceeded to include Newt into his life and circle of friends. It had clearly backfired in Percival’s case, but he thought it had worked for Newt. Hadn’t it?

“That’s the problem!” Newt cried – well, not really, his eyes were misty but his cheeks were still dry. “Before… Well, before I could pretend that what we had was anything I wanted at the moment and then kind of forget about it the next day. Now… Almost everything that I have seems to be related to you somehow and I just can’t… I just can’t pretend anymore and I don’t want to risk our friendship or what I have with Tina, or Queenie and Jacob and…”

For one fleeting moment Percival wondered if Newt and Tina had something going on, when he realized that not had only Newt included him far more in the line he just said, but that Newt was worried about losing something. That was far too much precious to just ignore.

“Newt…”

“Oh my God! I’m sorry! Just please forged everything I said! I’m just tired and sore and I’m babbling and…” Newt trailed off, looking dejected.

Percival then stood up and walked around the coach. He saw Newt sighing, probably thinking that he had given up and was going to see himself out of the apartment. However, he positioned himself behind Newt and felt the man stiffening when Percival placed his hands on the other’s shower, rubbing the tense muscles with a gentle touch.

“I know you are tired Newt, but this seems important, especially if you are so worked up about it. I will ask you some questions, okay? You can refuse to answer if you want to. Whatever happens, I swear to you that we can work it out. And that even if we can’t, Tina, Queenie and Jacob love you. They would sooner dump my beaten body on a trash can than leave you.”

Newt looked like he wanted to protest that statement, but remained silent, not relaxing at Percival’s touch. He kept going with the motion, anyway, finding it relaxing for himself.

“So, are you involved to someone? Romantically, I mean.” Percival asked.

“No.” Newt answered, clearly beaten.

“Is there anyone with whom you would like to be?”

Newt remained silent.

“Is it Tina?” Percival asked, pretty sure the answer was no, but jealous enough that he had to ask.

“No. We are just friends. After everything, I hoped you already knew I’m gay.” Newt answered, now almost sounding bitter.

“Well, you could be bi.” Percival said, even knowing that it wasn’t relevant to the conversation.

“I don’t think so.” Newt said.

He didn’t think so? Did he even sleep with a woman to know that? Well, not that that was a necessity, but it was something to think about. Actually, until just now Percival wasn’t even sure if Newt was really gay, or just handled things (and lovers) in the way that they came, pun not intended.

“Don’t you want to have sex with me anymore?” Percival asked, somewhat dreading the response.

“I… Can’t you just let it go?” The man implored. Percival knew that he should, but couldn’t.

“Newt, it is fine either way. I like you too much to sever ties with you even if you don’t want to fuck anymore. We haven’t done it for months and here I am, after all.”

“Do you want to?” Newt asked, finally looking up. In Percival’s point of view, that gesture must have taken a lot of courage on Newt’s part.

“Here I am, after all.” He answered, unflinching.

Newt lowered his head and shuddered. Percival didn’t know what to do with that, so he kept going with his gentle massage.

“I wouldn’t be able to keep things separated. I can’t have you as a lover one moment, and as a friend the next one. And if I lose you entirely… And on top of things I lose Tina and the others as well…”

Percival had already opened his month to argue that Newt hasn’t been listening to him when he said that it was clear that Tina, Queenie and Jacob (the traitor) would side with Newt when he just rerouted his train of thought and pointed out something far more constructive for the conversation.

“And what if I was just you lover all the time?”

It seemed impossible, but Newt got even tenser at that moment. If Percival wasn’t so tense himself, he would get worried for the well-being of Newt’s muscles.

Newt looked at him again, with a rather pale face, while his hands shot up to his upper arms.

“What are you saying, Percival?”

“I’d like that. I’m happy being just your friend. I’d be even happier if I could be your friend all the time and you lover sometimes. But I’d be totally overjoyed if I could be both in integral time.” Percival said, one hand leaving one shoulder to find one cold and freckled hand.

“Are you serious?” Newt asked.

“Yes.” He said.

“I…”

“Newt. I think you are probably right that this is not the best moment. I myself didn’t intent to do it tonight but… Yeah, I’m just asking you to be my boyfriend, for as silly the term looks like. You don’t need to say anything, I know you are rather tired and…”

“Yes.” Newt interrupted. “ I would like it, very much so.”

With that, Percival was left with no choice but to lean down and kiss Newt, who returned the gesture for some minutes, even in the awkward position, before yawning. Percival smiled against Newt’s cheeks, and murmured against Newt’s ear.

“Come on to bed, yes? It is late enough as it is, and you must be terribly tired.”

“Will you stay?” Newt asked, reluctant to let go just yet.

“There is nothing else that I want more.”

And so they went to bed together. Even Percival was tired enough that bypassing sex was natural for both of them. However, since the new events that transpired between them, it seemed natural enough to assign the job of taking Newt’s clothes off to himself. They would both be more comfortable without the restrictive clothes Newt was wearing in the way, wouldn’t they? But when he maneuvered the other man around so he could take the shirt off, he saw Newt wincing.

“Hey… Are you alright now? Did I upset you too much?” Percival asked, thinking about those too tense muscles on Newt’s shoulders. Did Newt get hurt because of the nerves involved in that talk?

“No… I’m fine.” Newt murmured. Which meant that Newt was probably deeply uncomfortable and not wanting to complain about it. It was a tiring as it was endearing.

“Talk to me? There was a moment today that I thought I had broken you. I never meant to upset you.”

“You didn’t… I’m happy, I truly am. I confess I too thought I’d break but… Being here with you… I’ve wanted for so long for it to be it this way… I’d break a thousand times for it.”

Percival was divided between being angry about Newt’s total lack of self-preservation instincts and admonishing him for being so sentimental this late, but remembered that the man was rather tired and probably was lost in a haze of half perceived reality.

“Your shoulders were rather tense back there. Are they hurting you?” Percival asked, while passing his fingers over the hard rock muscles. Yep. He would bet his left ball that was paining Newt very much indeed.

“I’m fine. I’m just… So tired I think I’m past sleep already. Sorry.” Newt murmured, while burying his nose on Percival’s neck. Percival valiantly endured the assault of Newt’s cold nose on his sensitive skin.

Which translated that Newt was in desperate need of rest, but too wrung out, both mentally and physically, to actually sleep.

“Come here.” Percival murmured, while directing Newt to lay down on his belly on the cover free side of the bed. When Newt was finally horizontal, Percival started to gently rub his shoulders over his undershirt. At Newt’s soft exhale, he kept going, not wanting to go too far without properly preparing the muscles. When he experimentally presses against Newt’s lower back and felt the knots there, however, he got to revaluate his line of thought.

“Your back is totally fucked up. What had you done to it?” Percival asked.

Newt, wincing occasionally, proceeded to list some of the most strenuous activities he had to perform in the last days to conclude his measurements in Amazon. Even though Percival understood less than half of it, it was enough for him to grasp that Newt had abused his body for days, well past the limits that his lanky figure would suggest. Well, enough was enough.

“Ok. That is it. Either you don’t know the meaning of the word ‘fine’ or you are totally bunkers in assessing your own condition. Do you have any kind of massage oil?”

“Wha… What?” Newt asked, perplexed.

Of course he wouldn’t. Percival would actually be surprised if the man used shampoo instead of soap to wash his own hair. Practical to the extreme.

“Any kind of oil? Neutral cream?”

“I… I must have some andiroba oil left from the trip. It repels insects. But why…”

“You, mister Scamander, are in a sore need of a full body massage. And since I already declared that you are bonkers in assessing  your own needs, I decided it is my honored duty to analyze the situation and give it to you. Is the oil on your bag? Do you mind if I pick it up?”

Newt was silent and wide eyed for some seconds, after which he just murmured to look in the side pocked. So Percival left the bedroom in search of said oil and returned shortly with it. He then proceeded to take Newt’s shirt off (the man had the gall to protest, can you believe it?) and spread the oil on his freckled back, with an even gentle touch.

Percival knotted and caressed the tense muscles (concentrating on the back and neck for now, the limbs would have to wait) for a few minutes, until he felt Newt finally relaxing under his hands. Not long after, Newt fell asleep. Percival got on working on some of the tightest knots, wondering in which condition the man would be the next day if he hadn’t came – probably hungry, sore and hiding the fact that he was miserable. Yep. Totally bonkers indeed. After some more minutes, when Percival’s hands went dry, he decided that he did what he could do for now. Newt really needed to sleep peacefully for some time and maybe it would help with his aches as well. Satisfied that his lover (ha! That was rich!) was as well cared for as he would be, he took his shoes off and laid in the bed, happy enough to fall asleep with Newt on his arms (yes, he is aware how terrible sentimental it is, but it is not like he could cuddle Caligula, is it?).

 The next day, when a very sleep Newt marveled again about the friendliness of that country, Percival gladly reinstated his offer for a blowjob. He had many duties to see now, apparently.

 

 

 

 

   

 

 

 

 

       

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ This one is not from a movie exactly, but I quoted it from a very interesting x-man fanfic pairing Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr, named Anarchy In The U.K. by Yahtzee. In my world it can be a movie, right? Damn, I would watch it if it was a movie.
> 
> ² This one is about Walter and David on Alien Covenant. Really, Michael Fassbender telling that to Michael Fassbender was priceless.


End file.
